User talk:Acornfur
Hey Acornfur! What's up? Maplestripe 21:51, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Welcome to Warriors Wikia! Need a siggie? Just/ask me! 19:24, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Siggies You do know how to sign your name, right? just click the siggie button *or* add 4 tildes. ~ ~ ~ ~ (all joined together tho) like this: Maplestripe 16:17, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes All finished :) Hope you like 'em! ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 21:33, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Participating in Harassment Acornfur, today I received a report that you participated alongside Brackenfur66 and Brightfur345, and that report included a screenshot showing you placing religious pressures on Dappleheart. In the future stay out of the fights others get into, rather than picking sides and continuing the conflict. Even more important, leave your religion in your own head. Religious soapboxing, and the assumption that your God is everyone's god, is completely inappropriate. Should I receive another report of you harassing others in the chat, about anything you will not be permitted to use the chat any longer. If you have any questions, please let me know. 23:16, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Re; OKay what you want to do is go to this page and leave a new message that says "Acornfur- Join Request", say you want to join and sign with the four ~'s. Then a lead will add you in and you can do your thing :). 01:14, August 26, 2011 (UTC) PCA If you scroll down on the PCA page (not the talk page), there should be a section called "Current Projects (no more than 1 at a time)". Edit that section, and under the column "Character Art", put the name of the cat you want to do and the rank (L), Deputy= (D), Medicine Cat= (MC), Medicine Cat Apprentice= (MCA), Warrior= (W), Apprentice= (A), Kit= (Ki), Elder= (E), Queen= (Q) Loner= (Lo), Rogue= (R), Prey Hunter= (PH), Cave Guard= (CG), Healer= (H), Kittypet= (KP), Sharpclaw= (SC), Softpaw= (SP). Then under "Date Added", add the date you reserved the charart. Make sure no one else has reserved that character and rank. Then, make the charart abiding by the description given by the article. You can use GIMP, Pixlr.com, photoshop, etc. Then post it on the talk page under a new section, and make sure it is in the correct section. In other words, don't put it under the discussion section. Also, when you upload the charart, make sure it is properly named. You can see how to name the picture in the Policy:Image Use. Then sign your signature, and wait for comments. 20:27, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Here Well.....I tried....it isn't that good....but.....here? It fails, i know but..............Maple♥poolMischief brewing 15:49, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey i need some chararts approved or suggestions or what ever. Spottedleaf123 23:19, September 13, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 hey! can u tell me how you got that box thingy with ur cat in it?Littletigress10 23:21, September 13, 2011 (UTC)littletigress10Littletigress10 23:21, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Siggie Ok, go to the page, and check the box that says "Custom signature. Now in the signature input box, put this code: and replace USERNAME with your username. This code, though it might look strange to you, will take whatever is on the signature page you just made, and use it as your signature when you type (~~~~) or press the button that looks like this: . 01:01, September 14, 2011 (UTC) hey how r u doing on the user box? 02:08, September 14, 2011 (UTC)littletigress10 02:08, September 14, 2011 (UTC) what happened 2 u??? 03:44, September 15, 2011 (UTC) h That woud be geart here it is............. gender:she cat fur:Golden with black sockes eyes:ice blue rank:kit famly(if you can) mother:ravenclaw father:leaffall bother:aspenkit name:redclaw eye color:light blue fur length:long gender:female description:white she-cat with a dark ginger heart on her head(point facing back) and right back leg(point facing tail) rear is dark ginger down to ankle stops at tail,dark ginger oval on her front right leg and her tail tip is dark ginger. thnx :) srry for the super long description i just wanted to be percise 17:38, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'm sorry, but if you'll look at my profile you'll see that I am not currently taking requests. I'll probably be reopening requests near Thanksgiving. 23:04, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, I am not being mean. Sorry, but you have made several pages that were deleted such as "Blah Blah" and "Jwieoq", and you know that those are not acceptable. Also, Is it THAT hard to put four tildes? userbox? r u gonna make me that userbox?!?!? Can you be more specific? As in do you want me to basically just copy all my coding on to your userpage? 23:05, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Your Halloween Charart Well, that took forever to make! Hope you like! 03:19, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to say Hi! Hi! Wanna join the chat? 15:08, October 12, 2011 (UTC) I take that back, the chat's not working for me. 15:10, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, now I am on chat. 15:13, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey, say please once and a while!Spiderclaw11 19:17, October 12, 2011 (UTC)Spiderclaw11 Add the section headlineca Please make me a cat?! Make him poop brown No eye in the right socket Long scar on the face Spiderclaw11 19:23, October 12, 2011 (UTC)Spiderclaw11 ok he needs dark amber eyes A nick in his left ear Scars every where A white paw He is poop brown Please make him today!!!! I need him.Spiderclaw11 19:27, October 12, 2011 (UTC)Spiderclaw11 Hai this is Acornfur Amberpelt~ BLEHHHH.png|Request for acornfur Siggie and User boxes Sure I'll make you a siggie x3 As for the boxes, yeah I can do them, just tell me what box ya want! Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 21:43, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 00:07, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Your siggie has been delivered :P is this how you wanted it? Now here's how to make it work: Go to the top right corner and beside your user name is a "Down" button. Click it and click "My prefrences" Scroll down, to the signature box an type this in { {User:Acornfur/Sig} } (With out the spaces between the {'s) And click the custom signature box below it. Scroll down and click save. Scroll back up and it should show your siggie. If not tell me. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 22:04, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeap, I'm starting on your userboxes, I'll be a whhile ok. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 22:20, October 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm done!!! How do you like it? Sweetflower Calling all the monsters!23:45, October 12, 2011 (UTC) RE:Dropboxes I will, but not today, sorry, I'll do it tomorrow. I'm busy right now. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 00:25, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how to get the templates for "Favourite" books, but I do know the one for "Owning" the books. 22:20, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Approval link just copy and paste it form source mode and put it where you want it! 23:58, October 21, 2011 (UTC) RE; I don't know, I don't use pixlr.com, I don't even have that either. I don't make chararts either, if I did it would be on paint. Ask someone else :P I am clueless at Charart information x3 14:45, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hai, Acornfur! Remember me? It's DAZZEH! We chatted a long long LONG time ago! Can I be on the "What I think of other users" tab? Pwease? =P Dazzlewing 11:23, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Maybe we should start a new wiki by ourselves and make it an roleplay wiki about wolves, but maybe you don't like the idea... a cat♣named Cheshire Most Everyone's Mad Here... 01:10, January 6, 2012 (UTC) no, its great! no, the dragonstar charart you made rocks! i didn't draw a torn ear on her, but now that you added it, its a nice touch! i'm gonna draw and animate her like that from now on. great job! DragonStar ✯ power of the dragon! 18:34, January 24, 2012 (UTC) What about me What about me I wanna be on User opinions May StarClan light your path!--Featherstorm9678 20:08, June 15, 2012 (UTC)Featherstorm9678